Lena No Longer
by Irhaboggle
Summary: Lena has finally embraced her Luthor name and is already planning on world domination. First, National City, then Metropolis, then the world! But how would Lena (or rather, Ms. Luthor) take over National City? With Supergirl of course! All she needed was Red Kryptonite... Evil!Supercorp AU.
1. Lena No Longer

Lena Luthor sat alone in her office at L-Corp, her swivel chair faced so that she was overlooking the entirety of National City below. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she gazed out her office window to the glowing buildings that dotted the night sky. Look at them all down there, all those normal and defenseless people, so innocent and unsuspecting that, literally right over their heads, a monster was lying in wait...

Lena's days of striving for the side of good were over. She'd suffered far too much pain and loss to think it was worth trying to clear her and her family's name anymore. Instead, she had finally chosen to embrace her family's evil legacy and name. It was all that she had left anymore anyway. It was all that she'd ever had. And she embraced that now. She was done fighting a losing battle. She was done trying to be good when she was destined to be a queen of evil. She was a Luthor now, and that was that. She was done being Lena.

Lena's steel-gray eyes were as cold and hard as the metal they resembled as she watched her pathetic kingdom down below from her throne up there on high. She laughed cruelly down at them. They were like ants to her from up here, just as small and insignificant. Lena rose from her chair, her throne, and pushed open her office windows, stepping onto her balcony. The night air was cool, crisp and refreshing. Lena took a deep breath in. It was like even the weather itself had realized that Lena was starting a new story, only this time, she was coming back as a monster. She was coming back a Luthor. She was Lena no longer. Only a Luthor remained.

**AN: Just a plotless, random, 300-word AU about Lena embracing her inner villain and taking the first steps towards world domination. The next chapter continues and expands upon this scene, giving it more of a plot. SuperCorp-centered.**


	2. Ms Luthor and Supergirl

She was Lena no longer. Only a Luthor remained… And just as a "good" Luthor would, Lena already had a plan for her goal of world domination. She would start by taking over this city, National City, and then use whatever was left to take over Metropolis next. It was her hope that, by using National City resources, she would be able to overthrow Metropolis, kill Superman, and free her brother all in one fell swoop. Then, with Superman dead and Lex reunited with her, their path to world domination of an alien-free planet would be a piece of cake! It would be no trouble at all for their combined wills and wits to rid the planet of aliens and become global warlords along the way. Lena just needed to take over National City first, but she had a plan for that too!

The next morning, as the sun's first rays touched L-Corp's mighty skyscraper, Lena made a phone call to one Kara Danvers.

"Lena?" Kara sounded nervous. Good. She and Lena used to be tighter than two peas in a pod, but ever since Lena had begun to slip away, she had become increasingly distant and cold. This, of course, had led to Kara's deep concern for her wellbeing. Lena was sure that Kara suspected at least a little something right now, but it still probably wasn't nearly as much as she should've picked up on. Kara had always been so infatuated with Lena that any wrongdoing Lena ever committed was easily overlooked by her. Even after Lena began her descent into madness, becoming more and more openly hostile and bitter, Kara still had remained firm that none of it was due to a change in Lena's allegiance. Poor, stupid Kara.

"Hey! Kara!" Lena replied, trying to sound as peppy as she could. Even if Kara was totally ignorant to Lena's change in allegiance, Lena still didn't want to arouse any suspicion, so she tried her best to act as normal as possible. It seemed to do the trick.

"Lena! What's up?" Lena could hear Kara sigh in relief. Kara had mistaken Lena's sudden openness as a sign of recovery. Good.

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get brunch later today. It's been so long since we've really hung out… And I know I have a lot to apologize for," Lena continued to lie, feigning regret.

"Oh, no, Lena, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for," Kara said, trying to soothe Lena's false guilt over her behavior these past few weeks. "It's all good, I'm just so glad you feel ready to talk to me about it!" Kara continued innocently. Little did she realize that Lena wasn't feeling guilty at all. On the contrary, she was smiling broadly as she continued to lie to Kara.

A few minutes later, the call came to an end, both of them agreeing to meet up at one of the nice little diners on the far end of town.

"Want to meet in maybe two hours?" Lena asked.

"Of course!" Kara replied. "I'll see you there!" and then she and Lena both hung up, both smiling, but for entirely different reasons.

Two hours later, the duo was standing outside the little diner, hugging and smiling, but while Kara's smile was real, Lena's wasn't at all. But Lena played her part well and Kara played right into her hand. Kara devoured brunch, never even realizing that, for the whole duration of their meal, Lena had slowly but surely been infecting her with Red Kryptonite.

Kara didn't feel the patch of Red Kryptonite that Lena had stuck on the back of her neck during their greeting hug. Kara didn't feel the piece of Red Kryptonite Lena had stuck under her sleeve while holding her hand as they entered the café. Kara didn't feel the lump of Red Kryptonite that Lena was pressing against her leg whenever she "accidently" bumped Kara underneath the table. All throughout brunch, Lena added more and more Red Kryptonite to Kara, and Kara never even realized it. At least not until it was too late.

Barely a month later, National City was as red as Red Kryptonite, stained by blood and fire. Screaming and crying filled the burning air as the few survivors of the city ran around in a blind panic, looking for a way out of this Hell. There was none to be found. All the buildings were demolished, houses had been destroyed as well, the city and its parks were in ruins, the neighborhoods around the city were gone, and any and all government infrastructure had also been eliminated. This included the police force, the medical system, government agents, and the entirety of the clandestine organization known as the DEO.

Every last protection the people of National City used to possess was totally destroyed. Nothing was safe, nothing was left standing. It was chaos and chaos alone, a storm of death, destruction and despair. And the whole city was in a state of lockdown. Nothing from the outside was able to get in, and no one already inside was able to get out. What little National City had left had been stockpiled safely into the L-Corp building, the only thing left standing in the whole city. It, unlike everything else, was pristine, untouched. And it was all under the control of Ms. Lena Luthor.

Lena, who now only went by her last name, sat alone in her office at L-Corp, her swivel chair faced so that she was overlooking the entirety of National City below. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she gazed out her office window to the glowing buildings that dotted the night sky. Look at them all down there, all those normal and defenseless people, so innocent and unsuspecting that, literally right over their heads, a monster was lying in wait...

This time, though, the monster that Ms. Luthor was thinking of was not herself. Instead, it was of Kara, or as she now called herself fulltime: Supergirl. She had totally disavowed her old identity as Kara Danvers in the same way Ms. Luthor had disowned her identity as Lena. In the same way Lena only responded to "Ms. Luthor", Kara only responded to "Supergirl". This name-change between both women was symbolic of them shucking off their pasts and their humanity. They weren't just women anymore, they were goddesses, and it was only proper that they adopt names to match. Kara and Lena were nothing more than puny humans and their time was up. Ms. Luthor and Supergirl were only just beginning.

"Kara Danvers was weak, pathetic," Supergirl muttered when Alex Danvers tried to talk her out of the Red Kryptonite's effects. "I am Supergirl, goddess among men, and all will bow down before me. Those who refuse, will die!" and she made good on that vow, starting with Alex. Then she moved down the line, eliminating her and Alex's mother, their other relatives, her friends and coworkers at CatCo, her friends and coworkers at the DEO, and more. Supergirl burned the entire city to the ground and everyone she ever knew was killed by her. The only ones who survived Supergirl's rampage were strangers who were willing to worship her like the goddess she thought she was.

"All hail, Supergirl! Our queen and savior!" the terrified survivors wept as they kowtowed to the Kryptonian.

"That's more like it!" she grinned to herself as they squirmed on their bellies, begging for her mercy. She spared them all, quite liking her new subjects, but she did not hesitate to scare them a little bit more before sending them off in a panic. They fled from her the moment she gave them permission to run, and they continued to shout thanks and praise for her mercy as she watched them scatter across the burning city and away from her. Puny, pathetic mortals! They made her laugh...

Meanwhile, Ms. Luthor stood on L-Corp's balcony, overlooking the burning city. She laughed cruelly down at them. They were like ants to her from up here, just as small and insignificant. The night air was rank with blood and burning material, but despite the unpleasant smell, Ms. Luthor reveled in it. She reveled in the heat and the smog because, even though it stank, she knew it was all thanks to her, and that thought made her very proud. But then a gust of cool air swooshed across the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. Supergirl.

"Ms. Luthor," Supergirl greeted Ms. Luthor with a smirk as she floated down onto Ms. Luthor's balcony.

"Supergirl," Ms. Luthor echoed with a smirk to match Supergirl's. Then she held out her hand and Supergirl obediently placed her own into it.

"Good girl," Ms. Luthor purred lowly, then she pulled out a glowing red syringe. Supergirl's eyes lit up greedily and she did not hesitate to pull down the shoulder of her costume. Ms. Luthor, in return, did not hesitate to stick the tip of the needle into Supergirl's exposed skin. In the Red Kryptonite went, straight to Supergirl's blood system.

As the Red Kryptonite coursed through Supergirl's veins, it began to glow in its trademark red and, suddenly, Supergirl herself was practically alight, glowing through the dark as patterns of red traced and crisscrossed across her body.

"You look so beautiful like this," Ms. Luthor sighed, though it wasn't clear if she was admiring Supergirl's naturally gorgeous physique, or her own hand in giving the Kryptonian that physique.

"I know," Supergirl replied smugly, grinning as the red glow started to fade, but even though the light was going away, the aggressive high that came with being injected with Red Kryptonite was only just beginning. The hungry smile that spread across her face was a clear indicator of this.

"You look like you could tear up the entire city and throw it into the sun," Ms. Luthor smiled darkly.

"I _feel_ like I could tear up the entire city and throw it into the sun," Supergirl said in reply, then both she and Ms. Luthor began to laugh.

"Well, that's an adventure for another day," said Ms. Luthor. "We still have a few more things to do first. Until we can formally launch our attack on Metropolis, I'm afraid that this city is going to have to remain on Earth."

"Awww," Supergirl pretended to pout, but because she knew Ms. Luthor was right, she didn't get angry.

"Don't worry," Ms. Luthor replied, chuckling at the way Supergirl's forehead wrinkled when she frowned. "Your time will come."

"I can't wait until then!" Supergirl replied. "And I expect you will be right there with me?" she added.

"Where else would I ever be except by your side?" Ms. Luthor asked back and Supergirl grinned broadly at her.

As the two continued to stand together on Ms. Luthor's balcony, surveying the red city crying out beneath them, millions of thoughts swirled around in Ms. Luthor's brain like a windstorm. She just couldn't believe how far she'd come in such a short timespan. In just a few weeks, she'd conquered all of National City! That had to be a record for fastest total takeover ever, because that didn't just account for the physical damage on the land, that also counted all the ruined infrastructures and the fact that no one was able to enter or exit the city. Ms. Luthor had never made such fast or impressive progress while trying to be good. On the contrary, in those days, it took her years just to get strangers to smile at her on the street. As a villain, she'd destroyed those streets in seconds flat! In short, villainy appeared to have a much faster growth rate and heroism.

Life was so much better and more successful for Ms. Luthor as a monster! Villainy was so much easier than heroism and it was becoming more and more fun with every passing day. She now bore the Luthor name with pride and reveled in the monster that she had become. Those civilians should've heeded the warning signs long ago about the monster lying in wait inside of Ms. Luthor, but none of them ever gave her a second look. Now that was all coming back to bite them in the butt, and it was biting hard. Not only were they dealing with Lex 2.0, in the form of Ms. Luthor, but they were also dealing with another monster as well: their own Supergirl.

Supergirl, herself, had taken a huge liking to Ms. Luthor's way of life and had been more than happy to start up an alliance, a friendship, with her fellow supervillain. It beat the old life she used to lead: working a boring 9-5 job only to spend her 5-9 trying to take care of all the feckless ingrates of the city, and balance family drama and life stuff in general. Now, living as Supergirl 24/7 gave her the freedom she'd never had before. No more worries or cares, no more duties or obligations, just pure pleasure and power for the sake of it.

And Ms. Luthor, herself, was excellent company. Allying with her was just a bonus in Supergirl's warped mind. To her, Ms. Luthor was the only human worth spending time with because she was the only one who wasn't a complete and utter idiot. While the rest of National City was nothing but a waste of space, Ms. Luthor was devious, daring and driven. For that reason, Ms. Luthor had something no one else had: Supergirl's utmost respect and admiration.

"Who would've ever thought?" the Girl of Steel finally asked, breaking the silence between herself and Ms. Luthor with a cruel smirk. "A Luthor and Super working together?" and Ms. Luthor's only reply was a laugh as harsh as Supergirl's. It felt so good to be a Luthor! Then the two monsters, Ms. Luthor and Supergirl, returned to surveying their burning world, side by side and hand in hand. Metropolis would be next!

**AN: An Evil!Supercorp fic inspired off a YouTube video wherein Evil!Lena teams up with Red K!Kara to be a dynamic duo of dastardly deeds. My fic is slightly different from the video, but that's where I got the idea from. **

**(Also gives a bit more story to my previously-posted 300-word drabble).**

**The video was by fadingwhisper87 and titled "****Shout | Red Kryptonite Supergirl & Evil Lena Luthor | AU"**


End file.
